La gueule du loup
by Clode
Summary: Harry est carrément entre les mâchoires d'un loup, et pas un faible.Ne pas craquer, résister, ne pas faiblir et ainsi ne jamais leurs donners satisfactions seras beaucoup plus souffrant de ce qu'il n'aura jamais imaginé.
1. Sang froid

Harry enleva son chandail non sans peine, ses lacérations et ses blessures était encore a vif et le faisais grimacer de souffrance.  
Il fit un sourire en coin, il avait déjà connu bien pire et ce jour-ci , ces blessures n'était pas si grave . Ses yeux se baissèrent et il se figea , tenant encore son chandail a bout de bras, comme pour le jeter au loin , il s'assit les yeux toujours fixer au vide.  
Il lui arrivait souvent de tomber dans une espèce de transe, d'avoir l'impression que sa tête se vidait pour quelques instants , mais ce vide momentanée était alarmant , angoissant. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent , il n'avait jamais trouvé agréable de tomber dans ces transes, elle le paralysait et lui pressait le cœur et la tête dans un étau très froid.  
Penchant un peu la tête de côté il vit une fine et longue blessure allant de son cou jusqu'à son épaule gauche. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise , pas que ce sois étonnant d'être ainsi blessé, au contraire, il s'étonnait ainsi que par curiosité, il ne se souvenait pas bien du moment ou il avait reçu le coup d'épée qui lui avait tracé une nouvelle cicatrice au corps.  
Il sentit deux bras enserrés fortement son dos et ses épaules, le geste n'était pas menaçant ni doux d'ailleurs, seulement pour lui signifier qu'Harry ne pourrait pas bouger ni faire quoi que ce soit contre la volonté de celui qui l'étreignait.  
''Tu réfléchi? Tu penses au vieux temps? Ou tu essayes d'oublier ? Ce qui ne te ferais pas de mal d'ailleurs, tu pourrais tout oublier et moins souffrir.''  
Murmura une voix a l'oreille de Harry, murmurer serais exagéré ,on aurait dit un souffle accompagnée de mot.  
Harry n'avait pas bougé au contact des bras de L'étranger, il avait redressé le dos et crisper ses bras, mais son visage était toujours immobile, pencher vers la droite les yeux mi clos contemplait encore le vide.  
L'étranger ne bougeait pas non plus, sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Harry il ne faisais que le fixer avec des yeux avides et très calme.  
Harry sentit un froid de tombe l'entourer , il remua un peu pour s'empêcher de remonter ses genoux sous son menton et de les entourer de ses bras. Il réussit a s'en empêcher   
''Ah? Très bien il ne m'a pas encore briser, je suis encore capable de m'empêcher de me laisser aller.'' Pensa Harry.  
Et il resta figer ainsi un bon moment , L'étranger aussi, au bout d'un moment il lâcha prise.  
'' Je crois que tu ne dort toujours pas.''  
Chuchota t'il encore a l'oreille de Harry.  
''Mieux vaut te laisser faire semblant de dormir, puisque tu aimes tant sa.Tu ne fais que sa lorsque tu est ici. ''  
Il se releva , Harry ne le vit pas mais l'entendit partir de la pièce. Le léger claquement de la porte lui indiqua qu'il était a nouveau seul.  
Harry pris son temps pour enfiler un chandail plus chaud et de s'enrouler dans ses couvertures, comme par défi il refusait de montrer qu'en fait le froid le crevait.  
Une fois emmitouflée jusqu'au oreilles il ne remarqua aucun changement.  
Il avait toujours aussi froid.  
Donc ce froid animal ne venait pas de celui qui l'avait pris dans ses bras mais de lui, Harry.  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
''Si il ne me tue pas c'est ma tête qui va me tuer avant, je suis certain que c'est elle qui m'envoie ce froid dans tous le corps. Elle en a assez et veut en finir. La lâche… mais je la comprends.''  
Il se leva et se coucha sur le plancher froid, autant avoir un mal être jusqu'au bout.  
''Pourquoi pas ne pas aller encore plus loin alors que je suis incapable de dormir? Sa passe le temps de se tester et de se blesser encore plus profondément. Et demain je serais encore plus surpris de se que je pourrais endurer. ''


	2. La neige sur les cordes

Des yeux verts, grands, en amandes, brillants quoique un peu brumeux le dévisageait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Un visage, pâle, un peu trop blanc même, des cheveux noirs en batailles sans ordres lui tombaient au menton. Une bouche rouge et desséché était couverte de gouttes de sang, séché a certains endroits.

Harry se regardait sous ce point de vue, la solitude est idéale pour exercer son mental, s'observer ainsi en étant aussi détaché de soi en faisait partie.

Il se voyait en étranger, faisait complètement abstractions de lui-même. Cela lui permettait aussi d'oublier ses douleurs, ses peurs et cette pièce ou ont l'avait enfermé sans baguette, naturellement.

Pourquoi y avait-il un miroir? Harry n'en avait aucune idée mais il s'en fichait, il pouvait au moins se voir dépérir, ce qui était un luxe. Voyant des sillons de sang sur ses joues, sa bouche et son lobe frontal il s'immobilisa, voulant capter son image du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il aimait bien le tableau, il trouvait cette vue de lui-même intéressante , c'était attirant , il avait l'impression d'observer un portrait poignant de quelqu'un ou quelque chose sortant tout droit d'une bataille qui faisais encore rage. Harry trouvait qu'il ressemblait plus a ''quelque chose '' qu'a ''quelqu'un''.

Une chose qui voulait mordre et tuer, regarder et sourire. Son reflet dans le miroir l'apaisa, cette image lui plaisait, il était si détaché de lui-même qu'il avait l'impression de voir un vieil ami dans ce miroir.

Il se sourit, et, pourquoi pas ne pas l'avouer, il s'aimait bien.

Harry crut entendre du violon, il adorait cette musique, c'était beau et tragique. Cet instrument lui faisais un bien fou, a condition que le joueur ne sois pas un massacreur de notes.

''Non non justement je ne dois plus aimer le violon !'' Cette pensée panique traversa Harry comme un fouet, en un claquement dur et bref, tout tomba et la réalité repris sa place. Avait-il donc, durant un bref instant, été apaiser par cette musique? Comment avait-il pus! Harry avait l'impression que le ''portrait'' miroir c'était brisé en milles éclats, et chaque morceau de verres emportait une partie de lui-même.

Mais l'angoisse et la douleur restaient bien la, au creux de son ventre et au milieu de sa tête. Comment avoir pus AIMER sa?

Harry, se sentant de plus en plus mal avec cette rage et cette peur, fixa un morceau de miroir. Il se remémora, pour la énièmes fois, en quel circonstances avait-il atterrit a cette endroit. Il aimait affronter ses peurs que de les terrer, une fois de plus.

------------

Le soir du 4 décembre, ils avaient trouvé leurs traces, enfin ! Harry les suivait depuis bientôt 3 nuits, car ils se cachaient si bien le jour qu'il fut impossible de les trouver.

La troisième nuit, Harry, suivit de 6 aurors, vit Voldemort et toute sa clique des ténèbres le suivre. Harry ,à plat ventre dans la terre gelé et boueuse, pus apercevoir Severus Snape , le traître, le nouveau bras droit de Voldemort entrer ,accompagnée de son maître , dans une salle communautaire ravagé d'un village tout aussi délabrée et a l'abandon.

Harry trembla, il aurait tellement aimé enfoncer sa baguette dans le cœur de Snape! Ses grands yeux étaient presque noirs de colère, ses dents grinça, oui la violence ne lui tenait pas a cœur mais la vengeance elle si ! Comment peut-on ne pas approuver les actes seulement portés pas la vengeance pour tuer? Harry se releva, bientôt imiter par les aurors, rien ne bougeait, tout était silencieux.

Harry était enroulé dans une cape noire, seul le bas de son visage et son était visible, il était complètement invisible à l'orée de ce village, dévastée, que minuit baignait d'une noirceur opaque. Le froid était mordant, tout était soit noir, soit gris et des flocons blancs tombait du ciel. Harry ne quitta pas des yeux cette neige, belle, tombant dans ce décor apocalyptique, il était très conscient que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il en verrait. Il avança, tranquillement, même si la rage du combat l'appelait, de quelques pas seulement. Les 6 aurors et lui arrêtèrent de respirer, non, on ne les avait pas entendus ni sentis approcher, ils pouvaient donc avancer et attaquer.

Harry eu du mal à se contenir, 3 jours et 3 nuits à les suivre, a les guetter, a les épier l'avait mis a bout, le froid n'était pas d'une grande aide non plus. Qu'ils aient été assis devant des feux la nuit à parler de nouveaux morts sous les yeux de Harry sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien y faire ,avait été épouvantable.

La patience n'était pas sa tasse de thé mais pour retrouver et tuer ceux qui lui avaient volés une vie normale, la famille, le soutien et l'amour, Harry était prêt à attendre des semaines entières sans bouger, à seulement regarder et à guetter le moment propice.

Mais justement, il avait entendus suffisamment de temps, l'heure était enfin venue, le moment ou il tuera et massacrera ceux qui répandes la mort dans des centaines de familles, sorcières ou pas.

Son souffle était saccadé alors que ces pas étaient réguliers et silencieux. La tension était palpables, les aurors et lui attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, leurs pas se fit plus rapides. Leurs baguettes dressées au bout de leurs bras ils gravirent les escaliers moisis, furtivement, un auror plus grand que les autres s'avança vers la porte, il tendit la main vers la poignée. Il se tourna vers Harry et les autres et leurs fit un signe de tête. Harry et les cinq aurors se placèrent en ordre prévu. La première cause de la perte d'une équipe est la désorganisation alors, pour éviter tout risque, ils avaient mis au point plusieurs plans. Harry placer a la droite de la porte attendit, son cœur se calma, très peu mais tout de même assez pour que Harry cesse de se mordre les lèvres car son cœur lui faisais mal tellement il cognait dur.

Harry retint son souffle l'auror commençait a tourner la poignée et contre attente… un son, une musique, surgi de la salle, un violon jouait. Harry en fut tellement surpris qu'il en resta figé, son cœur ne suivant plus aucune pulsion normal d'un corps humain en santé.

''Du calme, calme toi, ton cœur va te sortir par la gorge si tu ne te ressaisis pas. Et il serait très dommage que je crève comme sa parce qu'un violon c'est mis a jouer ! Si il se font un concerto c'est leur problème, n'écoute pas et concentre toi. ''

Se dit Harry, inconsciemment il s'était déjà mis a chercher quel symphonie cela pouvait-il être. Il se ressaisit, comme promis, et fit signe aux aurors qu'ils pouvaient foncer.

La poignée maintenant à demie tournée fut ouverte toute grande, Harry qui se sentit beaucoup plus calme, allongea sa main et quelques flocons vinrent s'y poser, il sourit.

Un grincement de portes, des cris, des pas précipités, Harry releva sa cape durant un. Il voulait les voir clairement, étrangement son cœur était si calme et si serein qu'Harry ne pus s'empêcher de penser aux belles et magnifiques choses qui lui étaient arrivés durant sa vie. Il se battit, le cœur plein et la tête éveillée au maximum. Il le ferait pour lui et pour les autres aussi, pour ceux qui ont souffert et pour ceux qui en souffriront. Un mangemort, Harry évita deux, trois sorts pointa sa baguette et riposta, le mangemort le reçu en pleine poitrine. Harry souleva sa capuche,il avait bien le droit de voir qui il avait tué, un visage terne ,un nez cassé des yeux globuleux sans paupières était figé dans une éternel stupéfaction. Il allait attaquer de nouveau lorsqu'il l'entendit.

Le violon, le violon jouait toujours, depuis qu'il l'avait entendu cette musique ne c'était pas tu une seule fois.

Harry le chercha des yeux et le trouva. Un jeune homme, a peu près de la même taille qu'Harry, blond le visage pâle les yeux gris perçant, se tenait debout et ne bougeait pas, mis a part son bras qui promenait l'archer sur les cordes et ses doigts qui appuyait sur certaines cordes pour produire les notes souhaiter. Tout en jouant du violon il fixait quelque chose de lointain avec une expression triste.

Harry n'avait pas vu Draco Malfoy entrer ici, Harry ne savait pas que Draco jouait du violon, Harry eut le cerveau déconnecté. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent comme une éternité, il leva les yeux et vit la bataille qui faisait rage autour de lui. Il eut l'impression d'avoir la tête tranchée et que son corps se tenait encore bêtement debout, sa tête, elle, restait figé, écrasé au sol. Ce n'était pas très agréable comme sensation.

La musique du violon lui annonçait de grands malheurs, des vagues de peurs le submergeait. Il le pressentait, c'est pour cela qu'il eut l'impression que son cerveau avait sombré pour un bref moment en regardant son jeune ennemi.

''Malfoy sait ce que je devrais savoir, il le sait et je sens que je ne pourrais pas m'en échapper, sa sera pire que tout. ''Harry regarda autour de lui, tout en se disant ses mots, il vit un auror tomber, les murs gris ou le plâtre s'effritait et tombaient par poignée, un sort effleura son visage, mais celui-ci fit l'effet d'une épée traversant son visage.

Il émergea de ses pensées noires, du sang coulait de son cou et de sa cape et tombait en flaque sur le plancher puant. Il devait tout faire sauf rester amorphe et c'est exactement ce qu'il venait de faire, mais la volonté de vivre l'avait abandonné durant un instant.

'' Si je crève, si je perd, autant le faire en emportant le maximum avec moi, qu'ils comptent bien les corps qui m'entoureront car je compte bien les faire tomber tous , y compris Voldemort.'' Dans un murmure rapide et essoufflé Harry ce fit cette promesse. Il y tenu jusqu'au bout. Aucune sérénité l'emplissait maintenant, aucun calme, son cœur participait a la bataille, rageait contre la mort lui aussi. Harry tuait, serrait les dents, hanté par ce violon qui continuait toujours de jouer.

Un cri, son cri, il allait rager jusqu'au bout, marquer ces ennemis, qui resterait vivants, ils auraient l'image d'Harry Potter hurlant, le visage en sang faisant tomber comme des mouches leurs comparses Mangemorts gravé a jamais dans leurs mémoires.

Harry reçut de plein fouet un endoloris au dos, il eut un long silence mais ce silence aurait été beaucoup plus supportable sans ce violon, Harry eut l'impression que l'instrument riait bien de lui et de son état. Il vit Draco ,jouant encore le même morceau, le regarder , pas comme un ennemi, ni un blessé , ni comme un jeune homme de 17 ans qui allait mourir de la main de Voldemort dans quelques instants. Harry pensa qu'il le regardait simplement comme une feuille de musique, non, plutôt comme une simple note au centre d'une symphonie. Une feuille de note complète aurait eu droit a un regard beaucoup plus intéressé que celui que lui lançait Draco.

'' Est-ce que tu aurais remarqué la mort de tes compagnons Potter? '' Lui dit doucereusement Voldemort.

''Avez-vous remarquez la mort des votres également? '' Harry vit le visage du pseudo Seigneurs des ténèbres se tordre et grimacer. Harry n'eut pas le temps de chercher sa baguette des yeux, on le soulevait.

Voldemort le tenait par le cou, il souleva Harry plus haut et encore plus enfin qu'il ne puisse sentir le sol sous lui. Harry souffequait sous les mains froides et rêches, ses ongles noires et aiguisés s'enfonçait dans sa nuque. Harry ouvrit la bouche aucun son ne pus en sortir ni rien d'ailleurs, il étouffait sous les yeux haineux de Voldemort. Harry prit les mains de Voldemort et tenta par tous les moyens de les enlever, il réussit à les éloigner quelques peu mais suffisamment pour pouvoir respirer. Ce qui était assez profitable.

'' Pourquoi ne pas régler sa a la loyale? Je veux me battre et te tuer, pas me laisser tuer bêtement comme sa.'' Harry entrecoupa chaque mot d'une respiration incertaine et saccadée qui le faisait souffler comme un marathonien. Le violon jouait toujours, Harry avait la très nette impression de savoir ce que c'était mais oublia.

Voldemort le fixa dans les yeux, Harry fit de même, plus rien ne bougeait, les corps des mangemorts jonchaient le plancher de toutes parts , celui des 6 aurors étaient toujours devant la porte, celui qui l'avait ouverte tenait toujours la poignée. Le violon jouait encore. Harry ne se rendait pas compte de l'insolite du macabre qui régnait, tenant toujours fermement les poignets de Voldemort il ne touchait toujours pas terre, Voldemort essayait toujours de serrer son cou. Ses ongles avaient laissés de profondes marques dans la nuque d'Harry et le sang coulait de sa cape.

Le violon jouait toujours. Draco n'avait pas l'air d'être intéressés par ce qui se tramait a quelques mètres de lui, il fixait toujours au fond de la salle, son regard glissa vers son maître.

Harry fixait toujours ses yeux rouges de serpents, si bien qu'il fut étonné d'entendre une voix, le visage avait pris uniquement la forme de yeux, il ne voyait rien d'autres.

'' Non.''

Harry en perdit prise, il lâcha les poignets de celui qui voulait lui tordre le cou. Voldemort en profita et mis ses mains autours du cou d'Harry mais ne serra pas.

Il glissa a l'oreille de Harry

'' Non tu m'as échappé un peu trop souvent de cette manière, tu as sûrement du déduire de toi-même que me traiter de lâche ne marcherait pas.'' En effet Harry l'avait deviné c'est pour cela qu'il avait perdu prise, il devait chercher une solution ou attendre la décision de Voldemort. Il attendit, il décida d'écouter le violon.

''Par contre te tuer par étapes doucement ne me déplairait pas'' Chuchota t'il. '' Tu vas voir, l'espérance peut tuer je vais te le prouver. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est vraiment souffrir. '' Il sourit, un sourire presque doux mais bien vite il montra les dents et serra plus fort et plus fort, Harry essaya tout de même de se débattre. '' Sa ne marche pas comme sa non sa ne marche pas comme sa.'' Il essaya autant plus fort de se défaire. Sans résultat sinon que lui faire perdre encore plus de force. Il n'eut même plus assez de forces pour avoir des penser cohérentes. Le violon joue toujours.

'' C'est Requiem qu'il joue, oui, c'est sa, c'est Requiem. '' Il sourit a lui-même, ce choix de musique était loin d'être ironique. Il était expressément choisi.

Harry revit les flocons blancs tomba sur le village noir, calcinée.

Il se demanda, avec la dernière once de lucidité qui lui restait…

'' Est-ce que le violon c'est vraiment arrêté de jouer ou c'est seulement moi qui crève et ne l'entend plus ?''


End file.
